Academy Apocalpyse
by NexusDeathAngel
Summary: A Halo school AU. In Reach academy, the students have reached a crisis. A zombie virus has broken out and everyone is in panic as they struggle to find for a cure. Join the twins, Chro and Robyn, and their friend, Alicia, as they survive the apocalypse. They'll soon meet with a ragtag group of noble friends and discover something that will change everything.
1. Homework to Candy monster

**A/N: Hello! It's Nexus and this is a first AU so please comment what you guys think and hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Halo just the plot and OCs, Halo belongs to 343 Industries and Bungie**

* * *

"I don't wanna do my homework~" Robyn whined, burying her face into a pillow. Her brother, Chro, shook his head and lightly whacked her head with a paper fan.

"Ow, hey! My own brother smacking me, scandalous~" She says, dramatically putting a hand to her forehead.

Chro looked at his sister with a blank expression and simply turned back to the textbook resting on his lap. Robyn pouted at her brother's reaction before smirking at him and singing at the top of her lungs.

"CHRO LIKES KAT! CHRO LIKES KAT~"

"ROBYN!"

Chro quickly throws his textbook at her, causing her to fall backwards. The childish platinum blonde gave her brother an indifferent smirk then holds up her pillow threateningly.

"You fiend, you'll regret starting a war with the greatest pillow warrior there ever was." Robyn tells him. "You peasant, will die a painful death of pillows"

"Rob stop, we have a test on our history class and I really don't want to help you cram everything during breakfast and the period right before it." Chro irritably sighed. "Like last time and the time before that and the time before that and the time before those or do I need to remind you?"

Robyn looked away shamefully, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment as her brother raised an eyebrow at her. She rubbed her arms and started whistling random tunes. The door to their dorm burst open and taking her chance, Robyn leaps off her bed and rushes out before her brother could say anything else.

"Thank you Alicia for letting my sister loose" Chro stared at the honey blonde

"Thanks 'Licia~" Robyn shouted as she turned a corner and disappeared

"Sorry Feather" Alicia smiled weakly "What did she do this time?"

"Avoiding her studies." Chro tells her, sighing as he flips a page.

Alicia giggles at his response and takes a set beside the lighter blonde. Everyone knew that Robyn hated studying, yet she somehow manages to get high scores on her tests. Many teachers had at first suspected her of cheating but found that she was naturally smart and had good memory. It annoyed her brother to no end as he had to work hard to gain recognition.

"Well you know Rob," she said. "Studies are more of a bore for her."

"Yeah I know, she finds it more of a chore really" Chro confesses.

"Lucky bastard." Alicia muttered to herself and pulled her own textbook out to study.

"I thought you'd be with the new girl, what was her name again?" Chro asked, not looking up from his own book.

"Um…I think it was Crystal, and she doesn't seem all too interested in making friends." She shrugged and suddenly closed the book, without another word she placed it back into her bag.

"And where are you going? I thought at least you'd study for the test with me." He cocked a brow.

"Well I've already studied, I mean it's just history." Alicia threw her legs up on Robyn's bed and got down to a relaxed position. It wasn't a real surprise, Alicia loved reading history and knew more than anyone.

Chro grunted and returned to his book. "Guess I'm on my own now."

The only reply he received was Alicia's snoring. When he turned around the blonde was already passed out on Robyn's bed. He gave her a dirty look before looking back down at the textbook on his table. Robyn on the other hand happened to bump into a certain brunette surrounded by five people.

"Oof" Robyn stumbled back, falling onto her butt. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry about that, let me help you up."

A hand is held out in front of her as a shadow covers her small form. Robyn looks up to find a small brunette holding out her hand for her to take. With no hesitation, Robyn takes the offered hand and feels herself being pulled up easily.

"Woohp, thanks for that~" Robyn smiles up at the smaller girl.

"No it's fine, I bumped into you." The brunette said

"But I bumped into you first." She tells the brunette. "Sorry 'bout that."

Before the brunette could say anything else, Robyn dashed off leaving a cloud of smoke. The brunette and the group looked confused but then walked off to resume their studies. Robyn ran all the way to the nearby park, filled with children by the playground and their parents watching carefully, couples either on benches or under trees relaxing and some dogs with their owners. She quickly greeted every person and dog she passed by as she made her way to a cotton candy cart.

"Two please sir." Robyn happily says with a smile.

"That'll be 10 dollars ma'am." The candy man took two bags of the cottony sweet.

"Here you go." She handed him the money and took the twos bags "Thanks~"

Robyn quickly skipped away and torn open a bag then began to eat the cottony goodness. She made her way back to the dorms with one more bag of the cotton sweet. An idea came to her mind and instead of eating the other she thought that it'll be good as a truce for her twin brother.

"Big bro? I come bearing gifts~" She poked her head in and saw her brother sleeping on his book.

"Hey Rob, your brother fell asleep an hour ago." Alicia whispered from the bed.

"But I brought candy." Robyn whined.

"Candy?!" Chro snapped his head up but fell backwards.

"Did you bring some for me?" Alicia asked sweetly.

"Sorry 'Licia," Robyn giggled. "Only got one more for Big bro there"

"Candy! Gimme!" Chro quickly grabbed the candy and proceeded to snack on it on his bed.

"Feathers give me some!" The honey blonde tried to sneak some but her hand was quickly smacked away.

"It's my candy get your own." Chro hissed before inhaling the sweet.

"I think I woke him up at a bad time." Robyn blinked

The two stared at the lighter blonde boy gobbling on the cottony goodness. Looking slightly worried, the girls took one step closer but quickly retreated to Robyn's bed when Chro hissed at them. Alicia looked at the Robyn with uncertainty before the two turned into a giggling mess.

* * *

 **Chro: Annnnnd there's chapter one, hope y'all liked it! Stay frosty dudes!**

 _Robyn: Hope you guys continue to enjoy this crazy adventure. Likes are much appreciated 3 ;)_

Alicia: By the way! who's your favorite character? *wink wink* me *wink*

 _Robyn: *shoves Alicia aside* or me!_

 **Chro: *sighs irritably* here we go again**

 _ **All: Until next time! *bows***_


	2. A Flaming Car to Detention

**A/N: Hey all! It's Nexus back with chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoy this little chapter and don't forget to leave a comment!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

"Oh god never again." Alicia groaned, gingerly rubbing the side of her head. Robyn was seated to her right took one look at her and barely suppressed a giggle. She turned and glared at her for a second before giving up and burying her head into her desk.

The blonde student looked like she had just taken a jog in a hall of leaf blowers. Her hair was blown in every direction leaving a tangled mess, there was a wild look in her eye and what I could have sworn were bite marks on her forearm.

"Woah what happened to you?" Another girl asked, wide eyed as she looked at Alicia up and down. She had wavy brown hair and sea green eyes. She wore a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt and ripped jeans. She had her arms on her hips and waited for an answer.

"She got in between Chro and his candy." Robyn suddenly blurted out.

"I'm sitting right here!" The boy glared.

Crystal blinked in confusion, glancing at Chro, then back at Alicia. Without warning she suddenly burst out laughing. Alicia groaned and pulled her arms over her ears to cover them as the brown haired girl pounds her fist on the table and wipes a tear from her face. "Oh god princess, I knew you and Chro were close, but not that much."

Both students look up, their faces bright red. "NO!" They shout in unison. "Dear lord its nothing like that."

"N-no no no no no no! 'Licia is-No!" Chro sputtered.

Crystal winked at Robyn and the two gave each other a fistbump underneath their desks. Alicia lowered her head to her desk and banged it there repeatedly. "Please someone kill me now."

Before anyone else could say anything else, the teacher, Mr Bater walks in. "Alright settle down class, it's time to begin." As we all get seated on our desks, he reaches under his desk and pulls out a large stack of papers. "Let's get down to business with the tests."

With the exception of Alicia and Robyn, there was a collective groan from everyone in the classroom as he began to hand out the tests.

* * *

"Thank God we got through that test." Chro gasped with relief and stumbled into the bench.

Robyn meanwhile practically skipped to her table and plopped herself down. "I don't know what you're complaining about, I thought it was a breeze." She shrugged and started digging into her lunch and pulled out a sandwich which she promptly starts digging into.

"Ya, you might not want to say that out loud." His brother nudged her and pointed at the group of students glaring at her, likely wondering how Robyn still managed to be so cheerful.

"Let them glare all they want." She giggled "If they try anything I'm positive that you'll scare them off or something like that. Also have you seen Alicia anywhere?"

"I bet she's with that brunette earlier, what was her name again?" Chro smirked.

"Crystal? Nah Crystal's normally with her friends." She pointed at another table where she sat with five other people, four guys and one girl, people called them "Noble team" due to them excelling in certain areas.

"I didn't know she was friends with Kat" Chro leaned his head onto his hand, looking at the girl laughing at something Crystal said. She was tall, almost the same height as Chro and had short, spiky black hair. Her stunning dark blue eyes shone with intelligence.

"You like her~" His sister let the "i" roll off her tongue

Chro glared at his sister and blushed, tearing his gaze from the group. "No I don't. Shut up. Why don't we join them?"

"Wait that doesn't answer the question of where 'Licia is" Robyn pointed out.

Her brother was still staring at their table and suddenly got up and started walking over to their table. "I'm sure she's fine." He called out and waved at the group. "Uh hey there. Mind if me and my sister join you?"

"Chro!?" Robyn cried, shaking her head desperately to discourage her brother.

One of the kids turned to him, a redheaded guy in a leather jacket with a jagged scar running across his cheek. He gave Chro as nasty death stare. "Get out of here feathers. This is a private table."

"C'mon Emile you're being rude." someone protested from behind. "Just let them join us."

He smirked and spreads his arms out and plopped his combat boots on a nearby bench. "This is for the cool kids little guy. Now scram."

"Leave them alone Emile." The voice warned again, this time there was nothing but steely resolve in it. This one was thickly accented. Slavic maybe? Kat poked her head out from the table and grabbed the Emile's shoulder. "Otherwise we go round and round like we used to."

He suddenly looked a lot less confident with Kat's devilish smirk. Emile slowly backed down, grumbling underneath his breath as he turned back to his lunch. "Come on guys." A big guy said from the other end of the table, giving us a welcoming smile. "Welcome to the table. I'm Jorge."

"Oh and this is Robyn, my sister."

"Nice to meet you guys." Another guy with with raven black hair and cool blue eyes said, raising his soda in greeting. He gestures for everyone to his left to scoot over and make room for us. "I'm Carter. I've see you've already meet everyone else."

"Almost everybody." A bald guy pointed out with some annoyance as he raised his eyebrows expectantly. He sat behind Jorge and was hidden by him. Carter chuckled sheepishly and nodded. "Right. Sorry, this is Jun."

He gave a friendly wave towards Chro and Robyn before getting back to his lunch.

"Thanks for letting us eat with you." Robyn smiled brightly at each of them. Jorge smiled back and patted her on the shoulder. Emile looked away, though I could see a little smile playing on his lips.

As they eat things quickly took a more friendly turn. Noble team quickly proved to be good company with Chro and Robyn. Even Emile who seemed to be about as calm as nuclear waste.

"That reminds me, have any of you seen Alicia?" Robyn asked

"I think she was called by Mr. Bater to stay after class. I'm not sure why though." Kat shrugged, then looked at them. "Actually, I think I heard him mention he wanted to speak to Crystal too."

Chro stood up and stretched. "Oh, alright then. Well I'm gonna go back to the dorm"

"Why? We just finished the test you've been studying for." Kat said.

"I just gonna unwind with my little flute, nothing says relaxation with music." He replied with a grin "Don't let Rob have any candy."

"After what she told us I think you're the one who shouldn't have candy." Emile piped in causing everyone to chuckle.

Robyn pouted and placed her arms over Emile and Carter's shoulder. "Oh don't worry about me. I think I'm gonna hang with these guys."

Jun looked around the cafeteria and frowned. "Hmm, Crystal and Alicia still haven't arrived. I wonder where they are?"

* * *

Alicia drummed her fingers against the desk she sat on, looking around and then glancing towards Crystal whose expression was nearly impossible to read. The only clues she got was they way her eyes continued to follow Mr. Bater.

The history teacher was kneeling down in front of a filing drawer and looking through some of the files, mumbling to himself. Finally he seemed to find what he was looking for as he returned to his desk and dropped a file. "That what quite a prank you pulled the other day."

"Umm sir, I'm not sure what you are talking about." Crystal replied calmly, thought there was a nervous edge to her voice that she couldn't quite hide.

"I see." Mr. Bater said, not sounding convinced. He turned to Alicia with a raised eyebrow. "And you Alicia? What do you have to say on the matter?"

 _Come on just give us detention already._ Alicia had to flinch inwardly. Last week after a guy picked on Robyn she and Crystal loaded his room with foam that dropped on him once he entered. "Nothing sir."

The teacher looked up in mock surprise, clearly relishing their discomfort before dropping his one-two punch. "Nothing? Because according to this file you borrowed a number of things from the science lab. Now what were they?"

Alicia looked down at her feet and quietly recited the list of things she got. "Dish soap, hydrogen peroxide, and saturated potassium iodide."

"And what were these used for?"

"A concoction to produce a large amount of foam." Crystal added. Seeing no more reason to dodge the truth the two girls quickly told their story.

Once the finished Mr. Bater simply nodded, as if we answered a question to his satisfaction. "While I can't say you two will not go unpunished for this, I don't think I know enough of the situation to give a punishment now."

Before the teacher could say anything else, Chro opened the door and looked slightly alarmed. Chro took a breath before stating "Sir your car is on fire". Chro pointed out the window at the now flaming car as the teacher quickly ran out the door in hopes to try and save his car.

"You two run before he comes back, I'll cover ya." Chro smiled, twirled his flute "Oh and try to avoid the classrooms for now."

"Chro you're awesome." Alicia grinned and ran out of the classroom. Crystal joined shortly after, looking absolutely flustered.

"Stake out in the dorms!" Chro told them before playing his flute.

Alicia and Crystal watched him go, marching off and playing his flute like some pied piper. Neither of them still fully grasped what just happened but both of them soon began giggling and walked off to their respective rooms.

"You missed lunch Crys. What happened?" Kat asked as soon as she saw her roommate walk in. She closed the book she was reading and folded her arms expectantly as she waited for an answer.

Crystal sighed and crashed on her bed, screaming into her pillow. "Remember that prank I pulled with all the foam? Well Mr. Bater found out and wanted to talk to me and Alicia about it."

"Oh?" Kat said, genuinely surprised as she frowned and listened to what Crystal said. "What happened? Did you get in serious trouble?"

A tiny chuckle was Crystal's response. "Well not really. Alicia's friend came to our rescue, what was his name? Chro. He set the teacher's car on fire and got us out of there."

Kat giggled a bit and shook her head, turning back to her book. "Oh what a gentleman. You better lay low for a while."

Her roommate nodded in agreement. She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling for a little bit until her eyes started to feel heavy and soon she drifted of to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Chro pulled his hood over his head, trying to keep to himself as he was marched across the corridor, a security guard holding him back by the shoulder and shoved him forward.

"The things I do for love." He muttered quietly to himself.

Standing by the door of one of the rooms was Mr. Bater. Even though his clothes were covered in soot and his hair was singed, the history teacher still managed an evil smile as he watched Chro being marched out of the principal's office.

His leering gaze followed Chro as he was led back to his room.

Bailing two students who got in trouble was bad enough, but neither of them was particularly pleased when he tried to set a teacher's car on fire in order to create a distraction.

All in all, it could have gone worse. Instead of getting expelled or even suspended, all Chro got was two months detention plus having to pay for or fix Mr. Bater's car.

"Worth it." Chro smirked as he walked past Crystal's room.

* * *

 **Chro: That's a wrap and yes, I did set that car on fire *looks proud***

 _Robyn: *smacks him on the head with a paper fan* How dare you set a car on fire without me! You fiend!_

Alicia: Yes but now he's in detention *smirks*

 _Robyn: Wait what!? *pulls out a shotgun* let's go bust him out!_

 **Chro: Rob noooo! *panics then restrains her***

Alicia: HAHAHAHAHA!

 ** _ALL: Until next time! *bows*_**


	3. Robyn's OTP?

"So I suppose the two of you are wondering why I asked you here?" Mr. Bater asked, looking as if he was trying to swallow a pill or something.

Crystal and Alicia stared at their feet and remained silent. Neither of them were particularly surprised when they were called to stay after class. It was only a matter of time until he remembered about them. Sixteen hours and twenty three minutes to be exact.

He tapped his foot impatiently and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"No sir." Krystal replied, looking up from her leather boots.

The teacher humphed, annoyed at their ignorance. He turned back and smiled slightly as he spoke one again. "As you know, your friend Chro has been caught setting a car on fire. Needless to say that he will be punished, quite severely."

Alicia was suddenly on her feet. "Wait sir! Chro did it for us. I ask that we share in the punishment." She glanced imploringly to Krystal who nodded for her to continue.

"I see." Mr. Bater said, not sounding surprised at all. "And don't worry girls, I expect you to be punished as well, don't think that I have forgotten what you girls did to that lab equipment. Though you will not be serving detention."

"What?" Both of them cried out in unison, standing up from their seats.

Krystal was the first to recover. "S-so what exactly will we be doing then instead?"

In response their teacher pulled out a file from his desk. He opened it to the first page which revealed a three story building that Alicia often saw downtown whenever she passed by there. "This is Carthage laboratories. I occasionally assist in the research that goes on there, and I would like you girls to work as interns."

Both girls could hardly believe their luck. Not only were they avoiding detention, but they were also given a chance to work in a state of the art laboratory. They opened their mouths to speak but neither of them were able to find the words to properly comprehend what they were thinking.

Mr. Bater took this as a sign to keep talking. "So I suppose you both are quite confused. I know that is a rather unprecedented choice, but given both of your exceptional grades in your science's I do feel that you girls are qualified for the job."

 _Did he just compliment us?_ Alicia wanted to say, but wisely kept her mouth shut. It was true though, she got straight A's in science while Krystal was always good with the human body cause she planned to study medicine.

Suddenly serious, he waved a warning finger at them. He shut the folder and began to pace around. "But make no mistakes girls. This an important facilities so any bad behaviour you have will reflect on me. So I'll have none of your nonsense. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go get to class. You will not mention this to anyone."

* * *

Soon school let out and the students practically stampeded out and to their dorms to relax for the weekend. Chor, on the other hand, was making his way to the detention with Robyn accompanying him.

"Chin up Bro-bro! At least you didn't get suspended…" Robyn trailed off "You didn't get suspended did you?!"

Chro sighed as his grip on his bag straps tightened "I didn't get suspended just a really long detention."

"Good." She nodded solemnly. "Cause if you got suspended we would have a problem and I'd need to break you out."

Chro cringed inwardly as he recalled the last time his sister too matters into her own hands. He sighed through his nose. "Please sis, I don't need you to cause another scene. Two months of detention is already bad enough."

Robyn pouted and puffed her cheeks, looking not unlike an angry jigglypuff as she walked beside him sullenly. Still, at least she looked like she wasn't going to do anything. As they turned a corner Chro hit a dark haired girl who had her face buried in her tablet.

She stumbled to the ground and cursed. When she looked up the girl gasped in surprise. "Chro, I was just looking for you."

He was momentarily unable to find the words to speak. His sister nudged him forward and coughed. "Hey Kat." She smiled brightly at the girl.

"Ya, hi." Chro managed to get out, looking at the computer whiz herself. Today she was dressed in a turquoise blouse and jeans. Her electric blue eyes bored into him intently as if she wasn't about to leave until she got what she wanted. He took a deep breath and looked for his voice. "So you said you wanted to see me?"

"Ya, I heard you took the blame for Alicia and Crystal's little mishap." She said, as if just remembering what she was going to say. "Thats pretty noble of you."

When he spoke there was certainty in his voice that wasn't there before. "Well they're my friends, I'm sure they would do the same for you."

Before anyone could get in another word a teacher stood by a door with his arms crossed and was burning holes at Chro. He sighed before walking over to the teacher and into the room, leaving wordlessly.

"If you want we can meet up for some dinner. I'll catch you later." Kat promised before walking away to her dorm.

As she said those words, he felt all the fear and uncertainty dissipate from his chest. Chro nodded and smiled at her as he marched in the classroom and was handed a mop.

Time seemed to speed up he started to clean, Chro barely looked at the clock, focusing mostly mopping the classrooms clean. His mop moved back and forth in a rhythm, humming to himself as he moved with a lighter grace than before. The only thing in Chro's mind now was meeting with Kat later tonight.

The more logical part of his mind had no illusions of what it was. Kat was not one to be interested in dating. It seemed that the only thing she cared about was her studies, and occasionally hanging out with her friends.

But the little optimistic part leapt at the idea. Kat asking him to dinner meant that they were at least friends. And maybe that could lead to more-

"Mister Faerheart! Get your head out of the clouds and back into your head!" The teacher's sharp voice brought him back to reality.

"S-sorry!" Chro sputtered as he resumed mopping. Still, even that wasn't enough to fully dampen his good mood.

"Young man if you won't focus on the task at hand I will hand out an even more difficult task to do."

He continued mopping, careful to keep one eye on the teacher as he cleaned just to be safe until he did finished the last of the classroom. The teacher looked up from his seat and surveyed the room before nodding. "Very well then, you can go now mister Faerheart, but I expect you here the same time tomorrow."

"Of course sir." Chro assured him before putting his cleaning supplies away and practically skips to his dorm. Her sister was nose deep in comic books by the time he arrived back. She barely even glanced up before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Well you're a happy camper for someone who just came back from detention." She suddenly sets her comics down and gasped. "Did you prank someone?"

Her brother chuckled and shook his head. "No, nothing like that." He said as he ruffled her sister's hair, causing her to whine in protest.

"So what is it then?" She asked, trying to fix her hair.

"Kat just invited me to have dinner with her."

Robyn oohs loudly and kicks her feet up. "She actually invited both of us to dinner."

Chro paused and blinked once. "What?"

"Ya, after you left she invited me as well."

"Oh, really?" He couldn't quite keep the disappointment from his voice. What was he thinking that this would be a big step for them together? Robyn seemed to sense his unhappiness and booped his nose.

"Hey there, no need to pout." She said kindly and pulled her brother into a hug. "Think of it this way, for the first time she's actually seeing you part of your social group. Isn't that something at least?"

Chro allowed himself a small smile as he felt a little better, returning her hug. "Thanks sis, though it's best we should get dressed."

Nodding in agreement, Robyn disappeared into the bathroom with a bundle of clothes in her hands. Chro changed remained in their dorm and changed into a dark blue polo shirt, black jeans and sneakers. Robyn came out a few minutes later, wearing a more feminine version of his outfit consisting of a dark blue short sleeve blouse, black leggings and purple Converse.

"So where did she say we were going?" Chro asked, adjusting the last of his buttons.

"A nearby pizza house!" Robyn cheered happily

She walked ahead of him humming happily as Chro had earphones plugged in his ears. Robyn dragged her brother to a well known pizza house, talking with him as they found Kat sitting cross legged in one of the booths reading one of the menus.

Once she saw them she set the menu down and waved at them and gestured for them to sit on the sofa. "Glad you could make it guys." She said.

Robyn smirked evilly and found herself beside Kat, forcing Chro to sit directly opposite of her while she absently looked through the menu. Chro shot her an evil look before clearing his throat. "So umm what are you in the mood for Kat?"

She chuckled and took a look at Robyn who was practically drooling over the pictures. "I think your sister has a better idea of what's good here than me."

Chro couldn't help but roll his eyes at her sister. "Oh please, Robyn would eat anything that looks like it's edible." He blurted out but quickly shut up when she turned to him and punched him in the stomach.

Thankfully Kat started to laugh when she saw all of this. "Oh my god. You two are like a comedy duo."

"Hah, thanks." The two of them share a grin before Robyn called a waiter. "I'll have a 4 Cheese pizza and hot wings. What about you guys?"

"I'll have a chicken salad and iced tea." Kat said.

"Meat Lovers for me." Chro said.

The waiter smiled and wrote it down on his notepad. "Coming right up sir."

Once he was gone, the three continued to talk, now taking a more friendly turn. Kat telling them about her latests accident in the science lab while Robyn and Chro went on with their cotton candy mishap a few days ago. Even when the food came that didn't stop them. "So do you guys want come with me to visit Alicia and Krystal tomorrow?"

Chro stopped eating, frowning as she set his pizza slice down. "Visit them? Why what happened to them?"

"You don't know?" Kat asked, surprised plain in their voice. "After you set Mr. Bater's car on fire he called them back the next day. From what I heard he made them go to community service."

"Community service? They got detention, they didn't become criminals."

"It's not real community service." Kat explained. "Well from what I heard their now working in a lab as interns due to their skill in science."

Robyn nibbled on her chicken wing. "Well that doesn't seem so bad, I mean Alicia loves science."

"And Crystal always wanted to be a doctor." Kat agreed.

"We can go visit them tomorrow noon, I'll catch up to you guys after detention" Chro bit into his pizza.

They nodded before resuming their eating while Robyn stared outside for a moment but shook her head and happily dug into her food. She thought about how her plan on getting her brother and Kat together or at least closer and the first thing that popped into her mind was the town fair that'll be coming in a few days. Robyn smirked as she began her planning whilst looking at the two people that belonged to her ship.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey dudes! Nexus here back with another chapter for you, my army of angels. Leave a review, a question or even an OC you wanna cameo. Anyway on with the story!**

 **Chro: Alright guys I'm coming in!**

 _Robyn: *whispers loudly* Get the cake!_

 **Chro: * _walks in holding a white bunny*_ Here's the birthday bun!**

Alicia: technically the belated birthday bun but hey! Happy birthday Bun bun * _holds a cake*_

 _Robyn: Bun bun is so cute!_

 ** _All: Happy belated birthday Bun bun! See you next time! *bow*_**


	4. Hello fear! goodbye Safety!

**A/N: Hello again hello again! Nexus here with another chapter for you! I hope this does meet everyone's standards and I'd like to thank you for joining this little story with us! Oh! and I'm gonna be able to chat with you guys either here through PM or in Discord, come and chat with me! I'll see you there!**

 **discord. gg / G4ykVnM**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Alicia grinned as she leaned down and stared at the chemicals brewing on her tables. Her googles gleamed against the light brown liquid. Crystal looked up from her own area and shook her head slightly as she joined her friend and watched.

She picked up another beaker of dish soap and poured it in. The mixture suddenly turned foamy and quickly overflowed from the beaker, filling the table. It soon started to overflow and splattered on the ground between Alicia's sneakers.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before grinning and giving each other a high five. A dark haired tech about their age looked up from his clipboard and sighed in exasperation. "Are you making more foam?"

"Yeah so?" Alicia asked.

"The same foam you made that got you in trouble?" He pressed quizzically, unsure why he still had to explain that.

Crystal stepped beside him and grunted. "What's your point Austin?"

The tech looked back and forth between the pair before sighing once again. "Nothing, just asking. Did you finish all those files you were given?"

In response, the two girls each handed him a carefully sorted folder. Austin's job was to watch over the two interns and make sure they performed the duties given to them, though his constant presence in the lab still wasn't enough to deter them from doing things like that.

The girls resumed "playing" with the chemicals neatly laid out on the table while Austin seemed to regret volunteering to watch over the two girls. He scanned the sorted folder before tucking them under his arm then cleared his throat to catch the girl's attention.

"I need to give this to Madam, you two behave while I'm gone." They nodded, acting as innocent as they can.

Austin gave them a pointed look before leaving. Alicia quickly grabbed some beakers while grinning as Crystal looked at her amused. Alicia quietly muttered things under her breath as she began to mix things. Crystal didn't catch most of what she said only "...stupid Feathers….bad choices….Robyn better not….". This only increased her amusement as she watched the honey blonde move around the lab effortlessly.

"What are you doing?" Crystal gave in to her curiosity.

"Add Feathers and Rob together with a stupid bet that we had a year ago." The blonde groaned as she slowly stirred the mixture.

Crystal cocked a brow as she stared at the frustrated blonde. Alicia stopped when she felt Crystal stare at her and slowly looked up and saw the amusement on her face causing her to redden. Alicia, now embarrassed, looked back down at the beaker and began to add different chemicals while she hoped something came along to remove the attention from her.

"Hey, hey girls!" Robyn shrieked happily as she poked her head into the room. Crystal yelped in surprise as bumped into the table so hard that the foamy beaker tipped over and spilled onto the side of her jeans. She scowled as the spot darkened.

Robyn at least looked embarrassed and took some paper towels and started to wipe at it. Chro enter a second later with his hands stuck up his pockets. "What are you doing here?" Crystal said, wiping her pants as best she can.

"We're here to bust you out of course." Robyn squealed happily. "Now help me get the dynamite."

"What my sister is trying to say is that we just wanted to pay a visit to you guys." Chro said.

Alicia smiled and hugged the two of them. "Thanks guys."

Beside her, Chro's twin nodded solemnly. "I'll never leave my sister behind. Right Chro?" She nudged her elbow into his ribs.

"Ya," He said looking over one of the beakers and shook it around cautiously. "So what exactly are you guys doing here?"

Crystal frowned and looked at her feet. "We're honestly not sure. The techs here usually just give us some papers to fill out or a list of chemicals to mix."

"For what exactly?"

She shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me."

"So," Chro was shifting his weight from foot to foot. "What are you girls doing now?"

"Well we're supposed to be filling out more forms regarding the results of our latest experiment." Alicia and Crystal shared a grin. "But since we're done with that now we're just playing with some of these mixtures."

Robyn clapped her hands excitedly until she noticed the foamy liquids. "Lemme guess, you more foams?"

The two interns nodded.

"And that's the stuff I knocked over?"

Again another nod. "Damn we could used that stuff."

The sound of footsteps caused both girls to freeze while Chro and Robyn hid under one of the tables. Instead of Austin it was one of the dark uniformed guards. He was carrying an important looking box in his hands as he walked. The yellow sticker at the boxes side flew off as a gust of wind from the air conditioner peeled it off.

"Anyway." Chro got up to his feet. "Wanna get some food? I think I saw a mexican place across the street." He quickly covered his mouth upon realizing his mistake.

"TACOS!" Alicia and Robyn squealed in excitement, bolting from the room. Feathers shook his head slightly and followed after. "You coming Crystal?"

She nodded. "Ya, I'll just clean up here. You guys go ahead."

Chro nodded and jogged after his sister, presumably before she ordered half the menu. Crystal got a mop and continued to clean up the foamy mess left over. Once she was satisfied with the job, Crystal wiped her face with a spare towel. Whistling to herself, she walked out of the laboratory.

On her way out, Crystal's foot slipped on something and nearly caused the girl to fall over had she not grabbed a hold of the wall and pulled herself back up. She lifted her foot up glared at the bottom of her shoe.

There was a sticker stuck to the bottom of her sneaker. Crystal peeled it off and took a look. She frowned in confusion as she saw the Biohazard sign on it. That would have been pretty normal except there was another symbol underneath. This was a squid like creature with about a dozen tentacles underneath it and a few long tendrils coming out of its front.

Crystal began to examine it. What kind of strange organism was this? Maybe Austin would know. Before she could do anything else, she heard voices coming from the hallway. She quickly stuff the sticker in her pocket and dashed off. Crystal bumped into Chro who was checking his phone causing both of them to fall with her on his back.

"Owwww…" Chro groaned.

"S-Sorry Chro" Crystal quickly got off him and redden up in embarrassment.

"Where's the fire? You had to be running pretty fast to knock us both to the cold cold floor." He sat up and rubbed his back.

"I...Nothing I just thought I heard you guys leave." Crystal lied looking towards the ground.

"..." She began to shift her weight from foot to foot at the sudden silence from the light blonde "The girls went ahead, told them I'd wait for you since the mexican place we usually go to isn't as known."

Crystal felt a " _Don't give me this bullshit but I'm not gonna press on it_." undertone from Chro, who stood up and patted his pants. She sighed and shook her head hoping he'd get that she didn't want to talk about what she saw now. Chro nodded then grabbed her wrist to lead her to the mexican place both Alicia and Robyn loved to go to.

She followed him through different streets as he hummed softly a song that she's never heard of. "What are you humming?" That one simple question made the male freeze and stop completely.

"CHRO! CRYSTAL! There you two are, come on!" Robyn suddenly appeared and grabbed them both then lead them to the restaurant where Alicia was waiting in a booth.

"Sorry for making you guys wait" Crystal apologized.

"It's fine Chro stayed, well we told him to stay. Anyway! What kept you anyway?" Alicia asked.

"She just had to use the restroom Princess, come on let's eat" Chro answered for her.

"Stop calling me Princess, Feathers" Alicia pouted causing the boy to chuckle.

Crystal sat in front of Alicia and next to the quieter than usual Chro. The two stared at the mountain of food Alicia and Robyn ordered then looked down at their "regular" sized servings. They began to talk to each other and moved onto friendlier topics.

* * *

The day blew on much faster than she had hoped. Before she knew anything she was back at the lab. Alicia was humming to herself as she continued to record the various chemicals on the shelf.

Despite all her efforts to focus on her work and school, Crystal couldn't help but think about the boxes they were bringing in. She should have just brushed it off as nothing but it continued to tug at her mind and just thinking about it caused the hairs on her neck to stand up.

Austin was there too, apparently having given up trying to keep us under control and was now just scrolling through his phone. "Hey Austin." She asked finally, summoning her courage. "Mind telling me what this is?"

she dug up the sticker from my pocket and handed it to him. As Austin took a look it, the color slowly drained from his face. "How did you get this?" He asked, grabbing her shoulder and shaking it.

"I found it on the ground?" Crystal replied uncertainty, confused. Why does he care so much about some little sticker? "What's it about?"

The teen calmed down with surprising speed. When he spoke he was composed. "I'm sorry, but that's classified."

The brown haired girl frowned unhappily, something tugged at the back of her head. She tried to shrug it off and nodded. Austin picked up the papers and left to bring them down to the other laboratories.

Crystal tried to turn back to the rest of her work, trying to concentrate on the files in front of her. Finally it became too much and she looked at Alicia. "So what do you think could be in that box? I mean why do they need dangerous Biohazard substances."

"There are a lot of reasons they can have that." Alicia replied calmly.

Crystal conceded that point. "But it just doesn't seem right. Something it off." After a moment of pacing and walking around, she decided she had enough. "I'll be right back."

Without another word, she turned and walked though instead of heading towards the exit, she moved to the elevator. She crouched down behind a garbage can and waited to see if anyone would exit. When the doors slid open to reveal that they were empty.

She quickly moved in and was surprised to see how many floors there were. A cursory glance told her there were five floors more than the two story building she believed it to be. That means the rest were underground.

Crystal pressed a random button that slowly moved down to the third underground floor. The doors opened and she quickly darted through floor. The whole floor looked like a hallway out of a horror movie, they were long and narrow with poor lighting.

Every minute she spent running through the halls her worries grew that someone might find her, thankfully there were several adjoining supply closets which she could hide in.

The door at the end suddenly creaked. It moved open with a metallic sound. Without thinking she threw herself at the door. Pain shot through her side, but she ignored in and began to shut the door.

Footsteps grew louder as a guard marched past them. Crystal froze, halting her movement. The guard turned around, keeping a tight a grip of his battle rifle. He stepped closer and caused Crystal to back away further, hiding behind the door.

Just when it seemed like he would enter, the man simply shrugged and shut the door behind him. Crystal breathed a sigh of relief and felt her heart thumping against her chest.

When she looked around the room she realized this wasn't just another supply closet. The room was nearly dark with only a few overhead lights hanging from the ceiling. Crystal took a look around and saw several semi-transparent terrariums set up on the lab tables. Various bits of lab equipment were arranged there carefully as well, not just the normal gear either. It was some high tech toys like lasers and a portable medical set.

She let out a long whistle. Even in her predicament she couldn't help but appreciate good lab gear. Crystal slowly got to her feet and spotted the boxes she was looking for. The same heavy black boxes that the guards were bringing in yesterday. Finding some protective gloves and goggles by the rest of the safety gear, Crystal pulled the lid open.

The intern blinked in surprise as she saw the empty box. Not daring to put her hand in it, she moved it towards the light. There were tiny puddles of a sickly green liquid in the corners of the box, but aside from that it was completely empty.

Crystal sighed and set the box aside. She cursed herself for thinking of such a stupid idea and stared at the door. How was she going to get out now? Her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest, almost like it was about to explode from her chest. How long had she been down here? Ten minutes? An hour? Was the lab still open.

She took a deep breath and forced her fears down. Slowly the teen started to calm down and think of a plan. A small thumping sound got in the way of her thoughts, it nudged there and wouldn't go away.

Finally it was too much for her and Crystal started to look around for the source of the noise. She looked around and spotted the terrariums. Frowning, Crystal peered into the glass.

From the thick glass something leaped out and stuck onto the side of the terrarium. Crystal nearly jumped out of her skin and tripped backwards. A scream threatened to burst out from her lips but she quickly clamped her mouth shut. The creature saw its action was in vain and scampered around.

She watched in horrified awe as it scuttled, its tentacles kicking and thrashing madly. It was like something straight out of someone's nightmare or better yet a horror movie. It charged right at her without warning only to thud against the glass which stunned it momentarily.

In that time Crystal managed to get a closer look at the creature. Her face paled as it looked exactly like the creature from the sticker from before. She was too stunned to move and the metallic creak of the door opening. The guard brandished a baton and twirled it around as he approached her. Behind him was another figure who watched by the doorway.

Crystal turned around just in time to see the blunt weapon smash into her face. Stars exploded all around her face just as she collapsed on the ground. She barely managed to turn towards her attackers, squinting at them while she struggled to remain conscious as she heard the two men speak. "What do I do with her sir?"

Austin shook his head. "Take her to the cells."

That was the last thing she heard before darkness consumed her vision and the last thing she felt was fear.

* * *

 **Chro: Alright is Rob coming up already? *peeks outside***

Alicia: I think she had to wrestle the dog to follow her. *snickers*

 _Robyn: *knocks* I'm here! and I brought the birthday dog!_

 **Chro: *sees her holding up a small Beagle, which squirms relentlessly* Wow...you got her**

 _Robyn: Yes I did...she bit me earlier._

Alicia: Rabies?

 **Chro and Alicia: *looks at each other and nods* Rabies**

 _Robyn: Naah! *Twitches*_

Alicia: *holds the two* I'll get an ambulance.

 **Chro: Right.**

 _Robyn: Ali! Let gooooo!_

 **Chro and Alicia: We'll see you next time!**


	5. Science gone wrong

**A/N: Hello! My precious army of Angels! guess who's back from the underworld! THAT'S RIGHT! I'm back baby and I'm here with another lil' chapter for all of you! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Alicia had been waiting for Crystal to come back from wherever she went. Looking down at her watch she rolled up her wrist and frowned. It was more than three hours ago. Austin had told her that she left early to do something and might be gone a while. That didn't do much to reassure her and she paced around nervously.

Finally after another few minutes of waiting the nervousness got the better of her. Alicia got her dorm keys and started to move down the halls to Crystals room. She knocked on the door and was greeting by Kat. "What is it Princess?" She yawned and stretched her arms out. "What time is it?"

"About 10:30." She said and quickly gave an apology. "I was just wondering if Crystal was there."

Kat frowned and straightened, the drowsiness quickly ebbed away from her as she looked down at the smaller girl. "What are you talking about? Isn't she with you in your room?"

Alicia shook her head. "No, Austin said she left early. I thought she might have been here."

Quickly the dark haired girl grabbed her cellphone. Without waiting for her, Kat started to walk out and strode down the halls. "Do you know here this guy lives?"

"I think I might." She replied, struggling to jog after her as she made her way down the halls towards the boys dorm. Kat stopped at one of the doors and knocked on it loudly. Alicia looked around and didn't recognize the room they were waiting at.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a muscular bald guy with a long scar running down his face. Alicia recognized him, Emile from the fencing team. He was dressed only in boxer shorts as he stood there, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

Behind him a much bigger person grunted as he tossed on the bed. Emile glared at me and then turned to Kat. "What the hell? We're trying to sleep here."

"Crystal is missing. I need your help to get some information out of someone." Kat said bluntly as she turned at the heel and started to walk out. "Wake up Jorge too."

Emile couldn't quite find the words to reply and simply nodded. He headed back to bed and started to nudge the guy awake. "Come on, we're going out." The fencer looked back at Kat and called after him. "Can I bring my bat?"

"Go ahead!" She said and started to head outside. Alicia stood there and waited for Emile and Jorge to finish dressing before jogging after her. Kat waited for them in a parking lot, leaning on her car.

Alicia handed Kat her phone where I typed the address down. She sped out of the parking lot and drove towards the address and nodded for her three passengers to head out. Emile slung his baseball back across his back. Jorge rolled his shoulders and marched out beside him. The big guy was huge and the quarterback of the football team.

Kat banged on the door and tapped her foot impatiently for an answer. The door swung open to reveal Austin in his pajamas.

Before he could fully comprehend what was happening Emile grabbed him and held the bat against his head. "You better talk and talk quickly kid cause it's 2 in the morning and I need my sleep."

Jorge shrugged his big shoulders and placed a hand on Austin. "You better listen to him kid, Emile has some anger issues."

"Alright, alright." Austin gasped and raised his hands up. "What do you want? Money?"

She stepped past him and leaned down to face him. Austins face turned bright red with rage. "You! Your behind this? What do you want Alicia?"

"I want information." Alicia replied, punching the wall beside him. Pain shot up through her hand but she ignored it. "Wheres Crystal?"

"I don't know." He shouted, incredulously. "Didn't she come back a while ago?"

"He's lying." Kat said casually as Emile swung his bat at the side of his head. Austin tumbled to the ground and rubbed his head as he cried out in pain. "Wheres Crystal. Do not make me ask again."

The kid raised his hands up over his head. "Wait, wait stop. I'll tell you."

Kat nodded and gestured for him to keep talking. "I'm listening."

"She was caught poking around into a classified zone and was detained by the guards. I promise she's safe!" Austin gasped loudly and looked around at them.

"And why didn't you tell us that?" Alicia shouted and grabbed him by the shirt. He pulled him close and glared angrily at him. "And when do you plan on releasing her."

"I'm not sure!" He gasped and flinched as Emile moved closer with his bat raised. "I'm just a secretary and I don't know when she's coming out. They told me to tell you that so you wouldn't raise any questions."

"And what happened when she didn't come back?" Alicia snapped.

"I'm not entirely sure either." He admitted quickly and backed away, falling on his butt and crawling back. "I just answered what they told me too."

Emile stopped him and shook his head. The fencer kept his baseball bat held ready in case anything got too messy. Kat bent down and glared at Austin, mere inches from his face. "So tell me where she is being held now."

"In the lab, but you can't go there."

Kat shoved him aside. "Watch me." She growled and turned around.

"I mean you actually can't, there's more than twenty guards there." Austin said quickly and ran back inside as the news sunk in.

"That's all we need to know." A new voice spoke up from behind them.

"So they take Crystal after she snooped around a lab...yup this is too cliche." Another voice agreed.

The others turn and saw the two siblings in their pajamas and a small smirk played on their faces. Robyn had her hair in a messy ponytail while she just wore blue running shorts and a grey deadpool shirt while Chro wore a black shirt and grey sweatpants. Chro easily hoisted Austin up and gave him a glare while Robyn skipped towards him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Are they always this shady?" Kat asked.

"Not always but yes." Alicia smirked and crossed her arms as Austin paled at something Chro muttered.

"Thank you for your cooperation sir! Have a pleasant night~" Robyn said as she walked towards the group with the same smile.

"I'll meet you at the labs sis! Me and mister Austin here are just gonna chat about tonight." Chro chuckled as he dragged the squirming secretary away.

"Remind me never to be on your bad side." Emile blinked.

"Believe me honey you haven't seen my angry yet." Robyn sassed with a smirk.

"Did he tell you how to get in the lab?" Kat asked.

"Nope! But my brother and I already have a way in, come on." Robyn grabbed a stick from the ground then began to walk off.

"Wait up Rob!" Alicia jogged after her with the other three following.

Robyn causally walked up to the doors of the lab before taking a sharp left narrowly dodging a patrolling guard. The others stood in the shadows as they waited for Robyn to signal them to follow. Robyn continued to sneak around before cutting a power line, effectively gaining the attention of the patrol. Robyn swiftly ducked out of sight then reappeared by the front door. She signalled them to follow her inside

The rest of them quickly darted into the rooms, Jorge easily prying the doors open and let them in. "Where do you think they took her?" He asked, cracking his knuckles. There was a fire in his eye that wasn't there before, one that promised brutal retribution.

"Well they said they found her snooping below." Alicia suggested and pointed at the elevator. Emile took the lead, holding his baseball bat ready as he hit the button. Thankfully the elevator was empty when it opened.

Alicia was about to walk inside when she heard a voice. One that was angry and reedy, but all too familiar nonetheless. "Wait guys." Without warning she took of in that direction while the others hissed after her.

She headed to one of the labs and pressed her back against the door. From her position she could hear the shouting coming from inside. Two people stood

by a table and were screaming at each other. One more a dress shirt and slacks. "I don't care what she saw she's still one of my students?" Mr. Bater shouted angrily.

The other man, a figure in a security guard uniform, though with the badge of a captain pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Which is why your lucky your not being held accountable."

"And how would you have me possibly explain this to the school that one of their students suddenly goes missing?"

The guard shrugged. "That's none of my concern. It was supposed to be your job that they remained out of trouble."

Mr. Bater fumed, steam was practically coming from his ears as his face was bright red. Clenching his fists, he stomped off leaving. Alicia quickly moved away from the door. She moved behind a cart and crouched down as the teacher walked past her. A guard then walked in dragging a beaten Austin and a struggling Chro.

"Sir I caught this one beating information for mister Austin." The guard roughly kicked Chro down.

"Tch you kick like a wuss." Chro spat causing the guard to kick him again

"What do I do with him?" The guard asked

The captain of the guards smirked as he stared at the struggling boy. The captain kneeled down and grabbed the boy's chin. Chro growled and bared his teeth while his eyes blazed anger. "Take him to the chambers, we could use someone like him to test a few things on."

Alicia slowly got out her phone and turned on the camera. She changed the settings to video as she pointed it towards them. She quickly texted the others and typed the words with trembling hands. _Robyn get over here now! They have Chro!_

Chro's sister appeared behind her so quickly that she could have sworn she saw a dust cloud trailing behind here. Emile was right behind her, jogging up to them. For the first time that Alicia could remember she saw Robyn serious. Her face looked like it was made of iron as she looked around. "Where?"

In response she pointed towards the chambers she saw the guards dragging him.

Emile bared his teeth as he got up and started to make his way there. His bat was slung on one shoulder as he walked, Robyn walked beside him and cracked her knuckles. "And here I thought today would be boring." Emile remarked dryly.

"Where are the others?" Alicia asked, looking around nervously.

"They're going downstairs to look for Crystal." Emile replied and made several practice swings with his bat. There was no sign of any of the guards or Mr. Bater anywhere in the lab.

Finally after several minutes of wandering around Alicia caught a glimpse of the guards uniform as he turned a corner. She quickly signaled for her friends to follow as she moved after him. The guard turned to one of the doors in the hallway and entered.

Robyn pressed her lips together in a thin line as she swaggered there. The door was made of steel with heavy metal hinges, though thankfully none of the guards closed it and left the door cracked open.

The normally bubbly teenager kicked the door in. Three guards jumped to their feet in surprise, but before any could react she grabbed the baseball bat from Emile and went to work. She smashed it against the nose of the first man so hard that he stumbled onto a table.

The other managed to get his baton out and prepared to swing it at her. Emile lunged forward and pinned the man's wrists against the wall before ramming his head at his mouth so hard that Alicia could have sworn she heard teeth crack.

He let him drop on the ground before releasing his grip on the guard. They looked around and found Chro in a glass cell. He banged desperately against the door to be let out. Alicia was happy to oblige and looked for a control panel. She sat herself down on the chair as she started to examine the controls for the release button.

As she begins to go through the controls, something began to crawl through the pipe in Chro's cell. The cylinder was empty, and barely large enough to fit his hand. Still he backed away and stared into the dark opening as the skittering noise grew louder. Whatever was in there didn't sit well with him at all.

Finally it crawled out and fell on the ground with a loud plop. The thing was a small squid like creature with a tan coloring. Chro frowned but made no move to get any closer towards it. It circled around him, occasionally moving closer as if probing it. "Guys you might wanna hurry up." He called out.

Robyn was beside Alicia, screaming at her. "Hurry up!" She shouted, spittle flying everywhere. Princess cursed and finally hit the right button which caused the doors to slide free. Chro quickly stumbled out just as the creature lunged at him, it's tentacles ready to lunge at him.

Emile jumped in between them and smashed his bat against the little squid creature and sent it flying back towards the cell. Alicia hit the button again and sent the door slamming close. The creature didn't quite make it inside and was caught between the door and the exploded in a spray of green fluids everywhere.

Chro and Emile jumped back as they all breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Robyn who remained expressionless as she walked over to her brother and pulled him into a tight embrace. He blinked in surprise but slowly started to hug her back. "Please don't ever scare me like that again."

Slowly Chro nodded and gently stepped away. "I won't." He looked around and then at the rest of us. "Where are the others? Were you able to rescue Crystal?"

Robyn nearly face palmed as she glanced around. In her hurry to rescue her brother she had forgotten about Crystal. "We didn't get her yet. The others went ahead to look for her while we went to get you."

He nodded and stretched his muscles. "Thanks, but we need to help them. We didn't come all the way here to rescue Crystal so that's what I wanna do."

They agreed and headed to where Kat and Jorge split from them. Chro looked deep in thought as they sneaked through the facility. Robyn was visibly concern for her quieter than usual brother but chose against asking him about it knowing full well he'd be too stubborn to say. Chro stopped as he stared at a door that read ' **Storage** ' and a smirked slowly formed on his lips.

"Chro?" Alicia frowned as the quiet light blonde stared at the door.

"I'm just gonna grab something from in here." Chro said as he went in which was followed by a series thuds.

Chro then exited the room with a bucket, a mop, some rope, a can of bug spray, a small rag and a bottle of alcohol. Alicia and Emile raised their brows at him while Robyn frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. She seemed to have a silent conversation with him but it was cut off whe they heard footsteps nearing them. Emile and Alicia widen their eyes as the siblings continued to bicker quietly about something and just as Alicia took one step towards them Robyn and grabbed both her and Emile's wrists with a scowl.

"I swear my brother is just as insane as that weirdo scientist that put him in that chamber." Robyn muttered angrily as she dragged them to where they last saw Jorge and Kat.

"R-Robyn? Why are we leaving Chro." Alicia asked.

"He'll be giving the guards something to deal with while we grab Crystal and hightail it outta here." Robyn sighed as they stopped in front a door that's been slightly opened.

Emile stayed out of the conversation as he poked his head in the door. He found both Jorge and Kat tied up to a pipe with a guard over them. Emile grabbed the girl's attention to the door and nodded his head. Robyn scowled as she grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a piece of 2 by 4 then whacked the guard in the head knocking him out. Robyn's scowl didn't disappear slightly scaring the others.

"What happened?" Alicia asked with a frown.

"They really don't want us to bust out Crystal." Kat answered with a growl.

"Maybe Chro has better luck?" Emile suggested.

"Where is he?" Jorge questioned while Kat looked at them waiting for an answer.

"Making a distraction." Robyn answered quietly yet her anger could flow right through.

Kat frowned but nodded as Emile took a step away from the fuming platinum blonde. Jorge brought them out of their thoughts by pointing out a map of the place on a wall. Robyn quickly scanned the map before sending a text to her brother. Before anyone could speak again Robyn walked off with a scowl on her face as her knuckles turned white from her grip on the 2 by 4. They others looked at each other before following the light blonde.

Robyn stared at a text that appeared while they sneaked through the facility. A text from her brother to be more accurate. She felt relief wash over her as she read the text. Shaking her head and looking up from her phone with new smugness in her eyes. Robyn looked over her shoulder with a smirk and gestured them to follow. The others, surprised by the sudden mood change, obeyed and followed the light blonde through winding halls of the facility. Alicia tried to figure out what the platinum blonde was thinking but it was cut abruptly short by Robyn gleefully giggling.

"Crystal isn't far now~!" Robyn widely grinned "Just around the corner!"

* * *

 **Chro: Look who's back from her rabies shot. *smirks and crosses arms***

 _Robyn: Not one word Feathers *scowls as she holds her arm* not one word._

 **Chro: *snickers* Oh of course Robyn! I would never! *sarcastic tone***

Alicia: Oh stop you two *shakes her head* honestly both of you act like such kids

 _ **Chro & Robyn: Look who's talking *smirks***_

Alicia: Shut it! *reddens in embarrassment*

 _ **Robyn & Chro: *snickers* See you all next time~!**_


	6. RootSystem's weird experiments

**A/N: *Is pushed into a chair by a demon* A-ahhahah hi! um Sorry for the 5 month long wait for chap 6 *whispers* I thought I uploaded this. Sorry! I'll try to upload chapters monthly but writer's block is a bitch. Anyway for the long wait I give you a double update my army of angels!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

Crystal groaned weakly as she tried to lift her head. Her eyes were half closed and couldn't fully open with all the crust in the way. Still her ears were good and she heard everything coming from the outside. The screaming, the fighting and the silence.

The voices were easy enough to recognize, Chro, Alicia, Robyn and Noble team. Her heart raced in her chest as she heard the sounds of fighting from the beyond her cell door, it was made of a bullet proof one way mirror meaning she couldn't see a thing happening.

Slowly, the girl attempted to climb to her feet. She dug her sneakers onto the floor as her legs wobbled around. Crystal nearly stumbled to the ground but quickly used the wall to regain her balance. Her head was still spinning from the blow she suffered. Every time the guards decided to interrogate her, it usually resulted in a blow to the head.

The sound of someone grunting behind the cell caused her to jump back. A shiver of fear jolted down her spine as she nervously took a step back. She rubbed the bump on her head and sat back down. The last thing she needed was the guards to think that she was trying to escape herself.

The glass slowly started to change in density, getting more transparent until she saw Robyn standing behind it, behind her was Alicia, Kat and Emile who stood guard. She felt the fear in her body begin to ebb away as she saw her best friend grinning broadly as she waved at her. She tapped a button on the control panel and the glass slid open.

Alicia and Robyn were the first ones through and embraced her tightly. "Please don't ever scare us like that again." Alicia said, her motherly sense kicking in.

"I won't." Crystal promised her, breaking away from their hug. "Now come on, we need to get out of here."

They nodded and followed her outside. She took a look around the room and felt the blood drain from her face as she saw everything. The guards were unconscious on the ground but that wasn't what got her attention. She pointed at one of the cells and gasped. "Please don't tell me you guys opened that cell."

"We kind of had to." Robyn said, frowning a bit. "When we opened your cell it opened all the others. Why whats wrong."

"The subjects our in there." One of the guards gasped, slowly getting to his feet. Emile quickly took a step forward and raised his bat to knock him out. Crystal quickly intervened and gestured for him to stop just as the very same creature she saw before came skittering out.

Before anyone could properly react it started to move, leaping forward and landing on the backs of one of the guards. The man screamed, waking up with a jolt as the tentacles started to slither around him, the creatures stinger burying itself into his flesh.

Thrashing around, the guard tried to shake the creature off but it was no use. Soon his struggled started to weaken and his body started to change. Sickly green/brown blemishes formed all over his body, swelling rapidly as they covered his face and arms.

The guard convulsed on the floor, feeling his body change, one arm getting longer and hooked like a claw while his neck bulged out, pushing his head into unnatural angles.

"Run!" Crystal shouted, suddenly finding the strength to move as she grabbed Alicia's hand and started to run. Robyn and the others were right on their heels as what was once the guard fell on all fours and glared at them.

"What kind of messed up things are they doing here?!" Chro questioned as they ran through the halls to escape the "possessed" guard.

"I don't know!" Crystal replied and jogged beside them as she panted slightly. Her legs were aching and tired from hours of captivity and she soon fell behind. It was only Alicia who managed to grab her hand and lead her away. "I saw them bringing one of those little things down the prison."

Chro risked a glance back and felt the color drain from his face as the creature bounded after them, its claws scratching against the floor with an ear piercing scratch. It quickly gains ground and snapped its claws at Kat who started to fall behind. He gasped and redoubled his efforts to move forward.

Emile suddenly began to slow down and then without warning, whirled around and smashed his baseball against the monsters face. It caused the thing to lose its footing and slide across the floor, green puss dripping from its face.

It struggled to get up, it's long and bendy limbs unable to properly establish itself on the floor as it opened its mangled lips to unleash an unearthly roar. Emile didn't give it a chance to get up and started to smash its head with his bat. Robyn turned around and join him, planting her sneaker onto its head.

The two started to smash its head in until it was nothing but a puddle paste on the ground, its body still twitched and spasmed around. The two of them took a step back just as it's back started to bloat unnaturally. "Ok?" Emile growled uncertainly as he raised his hands up. "What the hell is going on?"

"Get back!" Crystal shouted desperately as tentacles started to rip through the rotten flesh and started to claw its way out. The two quickly backed away as two guards rounded the corner. This time instead of batons, they were armed with rifles.

"Halt!" One of the soldiers shouted, but his voice was lost as he lowered his gun and stared up at the monstrosity behind us. "Holy mother of god!"

His back exploded with a loud pop and dozens of the smaller creatures appeared once again, swarming the ground around their former host. "Fire, fire." Chro shouted and pointed frantically at it.

Both men squatted down and opened fire at the creatures behind us as they ran past. Their bullets worked well and soon the squid monsters began to pop, but a few managed to get through. One latched onto the guards chest while the other quickly turned to help his friend. He fired a three round burst the creature and took most of the mans torso.

He turned back to the creatures only for one to pounce on him. His screams were still heard by all of them as they left past them to the exit. There was one final guard there with his pistol ready. He quickly took aim at us and got into position. "Don't move!"

"Are you crazy?" Robyn shouted and pointed back at the hall they came. "There are fucking monsters chasing us and you're worrying about a few kids?"

"You've seen too much," The guard said sternly with his aim going straight at Chro "Your friend there was the one who caused all the trouble with the buckets and that weird liquid!"

"There are messed up things eating people! And you want to stop us?! What the hell is wrong with you!" Chro growled, his tone made it clear that he was done with this place.

"Bro." Robyn placed a hand on his arm, in hopes to calm her twin brother.

"Your friends are in there and probably trying to live while those THINGS YOU CALL EXPERIMENTS are trying to eat them alive!" Chro took a step forward, his eyes getting colder by the second.

"Chro what are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Alicia frowned at her friend.

The light blonde stared down the guard with cold eyes and a low growl. The others began to worry about the usually calm boy but a loud screech made everyone look back. A small horde of revolting soldiers, if they were even classified as soldiers, with some limbs twisted in an awkward way. Chro sighed and cursed under his breath then slightly nodded at his sister before pulling out a folding knife from his pocket and painfully disarmed the guard. The others looked at him and his sister with shock written all over their faces. Chro pocketed the knife and picked up the pistol.

"What the hell was that?!" Alicia questioned.

"Look we'll explain later but right now we should run." Robyn said while Chro trained the gun at the now quivering guard.

"Go! Get to school and stay in the dorms and don't make me repeat myself twice!" Chro knocked the guard out with the butt of the gun before handing it to his sister.

"We'll keep the brainless bodies at bay for now." Robyn nodded before shooting a gurgling guard.

This action caught the other infected guards and they began to run towards the group. Chro whipping out his knife again he dashes at the revolting creatures and begins his own adaptation of " _Friday the 13th_ ". He avoided any bites or scratches to the best of his abilities while Robyn shot at any infected humanoids either coming too close to her or her brother.

The rest of the group stared at their friends in horror for a few moments. None of them could move or speak as they desperately tried to fight of the near endless flow of creatures rushing out to meet them.

Finally Crystal managed to snap himself out of this nightmare and ran towards the door. She smacked her fist against the elevator button repeatedly until the bell of an arriving elevator sent jolts of relief throughout her body. "Come on guys let's go!" She screamed as she held the door open for her friends to enter.

Chro eventually broke away from his bloodlust long enough to see this and joined them, Robyn a few seconds later as she provided covering fire for her brother and slowly backed away in the elevator.

One of the creatures tried to leap into the lift with them but Emile smacked it back with a swing from his bat. The doors shut in front of them and a slow ascent began.

"Empty." Robyn announced as she examined the clip of her gun. She cursed and placed it into her belt.

Alicia placed her fingers on her head, feeling her breathing quicken as she tried to comprehend everything that just happened. She glanced to her left where Crystal was standing completely still, her gaze distant and there was something in her best friend's eyes that she's never seen before. Fear.

She reached for her friend's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Crystal looked at her in surprise, her eyes regarding her closely but a bit of that fear ebbed away. "Thank you." She whispered.

The elevator doors opened up and their small group was instantly met with the sound of half a dozen assault rifles clicking at them. "Hands up!" One of the guards shouted angrily. He kept his gun trained at Emile, who growled back and hefted his baseball bat. "Now step out slowly."

A figure appeared behind them. He walked out slowly and looked at us with cold, calculating eyes that were kept behind a pair of eyeglasses. "Now, now everyone calm down!" Mr. Bater said and looked at the men in front of him. "And put those guns away, they're just children."

Alicia felt her eyes narrow into slits as she stared at her teacher in outrage. All the fear and uncertainty was gone in an instant, replaced with nothing but cold rager. She wanted nothing more than to walk up to him and punch his face. Consequences be damned.

She was about to take the risk forward, but her teacher quickly turned around to face his student. "And you," He said in his angry teacher voice. "Don't be so stupid as to try and attack, students. Just put your things down and cooperate."

They all glared at him, still bristling with anger, but Crystal cleared her throat. She shook her head slowly and placed her hand on Robyn's gun. The platinum blonde haired girl blinked in confusion, but slowly lowered her weapon.

"Alright we're doing what you want." Crystal said and started to step out of the elevator ever so slowly, knowing that any wrong move could mean a belly full of lead. "See."

The others hesitated for a moment and nearly risked another fight, but Crystal turned to them, her eyes imploring. Alicia took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. "Do as she says guys, don't fight."

The others relented and set their weapons down and raised their hands up before stepping out.

Mr. Bater nodded, satisfied as one of the guards pulled a grenade out of his belt. Chro bristled behind Alicia as he prepared to defend them, but instead the man pulled the pin out and threw it at the elevator.

He quickly shut the elevator door and the loud noise of explosion and ripping metal told them everything that happened. "What was that for?" Chro asked.

"To make sure those things don't follow us up here." The sergeant replied.

"There are still people there! Scientists!" The light blonde snarled.

"Son-" The high ranking officer began but a knife pressed its already bloodied blade to his throat.

"Never call me 'son' you got that?" Chro glared coldly at the sergeant.

"Mister Faerheart put down your knife!" Ms. Bater scowled "Setting a car on fire is one thing but assaulting a military officer is another."

Chro glared at the sergeant before sheathing his knife and crossing his arms, adopting a more dominating stature. Robyn walked up next to her brother and gently placed a hand on his shoulder making him sigh and nod.

"As I was saying," The sergeant cleared his throat "Those things needed to be contained and those scientist will have to survive until we send an evac team down to help them."

"They'll be dead by then you know." Chro narrowed his eyes.

"You all will be sent back to your dorms and will be monitored closely." The sergeant walked away as he waved some of his men to lead the group of teens to their school.

Chro stayed quieter than his usually was as he glared coldly at the man who escorted them back to the dorms while Robyn kept to herself and stayed close to her brother. The others were still trying to process what happened and how the twins knew how to fight with a gun and blade. The escort led them to Chro and Robyn's room and had all of them stay in the one room before leaving quickly not only to escape the icy glare given to him by a certain teen but also to report back to the sergeant.

After a long moment of silence Kat looked directly Chro before speaking. "What the hell?"

"Chro, Robyn?" Alicia looked at her friends with frown.

"Our parents taught us how to defend ourselves before they...they um left-" Robyn said

"They died because of the military and their secrets, no use hiding it now Rob." Chro cut her off with an emotionless tone.

"Anyway, they were working on a project with this doctor about this thing that'll help us in the future. We didn't really understand because we were 9 at the time but I suppose this...I mean those things were why they taught us what they taught us."

The others looked at the two with disbelief as they tried to process everything. Chro pulled out his knife then began to play with it, flipping it open and close. Robyn pulled out an old photo and handed it to Alicia then spoke softly.

"These two people are our parents...mom taught me how to shoot close-ranged guns and some hand-to-hand while dad taught Chro the way around rifles and knifes...They were the best but I wish we had more time with them, bet they would've loved all of you." The light blonde stared at the photo longingly.

"They sound like good people." Carter spoke up.

"They were the best." Chro stated without much emotion.

Robyn looked at her brother with worry but didn't bring it up, knowing he'd just shrug it off. Alicia frowned then placed a hand on Chro's shoulder but it was shrugged off followed by a grunt. Robyn shook her head and pocketed the photo before sitting next to Chro then rested her head on his shoulder. Chro sighed and nodded before getting up and looking through his trunk that seem to be filled with books, at least a dozen maps and a couple blueprints. Robyn looked toward the group and spoke seriously, "Our parents were helping the doctor with some sort of...A.I. chips but one stood out...a lot but since we never knew what they were really talking about Chro and I decided to go through their things a week after their deaths. What we found is very disturbing and weird but nothing must leave this room, understood?"

"You've trusted me before." Alicia smiled with confidence and nodded.

"Consider our mouths sealed." Kat gestured to the rest.

"That company 'Licia and Crystal worked for was actually under investigation but as soon as our parents found out something they were hunted down by the military then they were killed." Chro pulled out three thick books and a couple rolled up blueprints.

"Well guys," Emile growled and gestured around the room. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Carter scratched his chin and looked down at his feet furiously. "We can't just stay here and do nothing. Someone needs to know about this."

"He's right." Jorge agree and got up from his chair. "I can get Jun."

"Guys," Crystal said softly, her voice breaking as she looked at us. She was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees tightly. "I'm not going out there."

Alicia turned towards to her. She grasped her friend by the shoulders and her hands started to shake. "Six, we can't possibly just sit here and let those creatures run wild."

Robyn jerked her head. "She's right, we can't just let them get away with it. If those things get loose, then we're all dead."

"I'm not going back out there." Crystal repeated. Her eyes were wide and almost crazed. Like a cornered animal. She hugged her knees tighter.

"Are you seriously going to hide here?" Emile demanded and pounded his fist against the wall.

"Emile shut up." Alicia's voice cracked like thunder causing everyone else to jump back. She slowly made her way towards the cowering girl and placed her hands over hers. "Crystal look at me." Her voice was soothing yet firm.

Those moist sea green eyes slowly drifted upwards to met Alicia's seafoam and lilac orbs. Neither of them said a word to each other, Crystal simply squeezed her friends hands with her own before nodding her head slightly.

"Alright." She croaked, her voice breaking. "I'll go with you."

* * *

 **Chro: Hey everyone!**

 _Robyn: HI! Oh my god! I haven't seen you guys in forever!_

Alicia: Hello again!

 _Robyn: How've you been guys? good? bad? something in between?_

 **Chro: I'm something in between if I live with you (-_-)**

 _Robyn: How dare you, PEASANT!?_

 **Chro: You're giving me a headache**

Alicia: Alright alright break it up you two, we'll see you readers later!

 **Chro: Stay frosty *does a two-finger salute***

 _Robyn: See you soon!_


	7. Operation: Strike out

**A/N: HELLLLLLO angel army! Here's the promised second update chapter! Enjoy and leave a comment! Cheers!**

 **Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

* * *

The group gathered around a desk filled with blueprints and books as Robyn and Chro fill them in on the other side of the situation. Chro had taken the liberty on explaining certain weapons that were hidden in an abandoned site of the RootSystem company while Robyn explained the floorplans and electronics. They were discussing how to get to the site when a familiar teacher walked in with a scowl.

"Children! You will all serve detention for a month and community serves, understand?" Mr. Bater spoke sharply.

Chro let out a grunt of disapproval then held up a match box, "I will set your car on fire I swear to God! You let them kill all those scientists!" Chro glared.

"It was a necessity." He shouted, the vein in his neck bulging.

Surprisingly it was Crystal who spoke up. She lunged at him and pinned Mr. Bater against the wall. "We're not doing anything or staying anywhere until we get answers. What the hell is going on?"

The rest of Noble Team backed her up and added their extra muscle to her side. He looked at his students, incredulous. But slowly, he sighed in defeat and nodded. "Very well then."Mr. Bater turned to the twins first. "Your parents were part of an experiment many years ago. Your father worked as a bodyguard while your mother was the assistant of the brilliant Doctor Halsey."

Alicia let out a soft gasp at the mention of that name. Doctor Halsey was famous in the science community as one of the world's leading scientific minds. "You guys never told me that your parent knew the Doctor Halsey."

"You never asked." Chro shrugged before resuming his glare towards the teacher.

He ignored Chro and simply went back to telling his story. "During their project they discovered an ancient temple that was not built by human hands."

"And who built it then?" Carter interrupted.

"We don't really know." Mr. Bater admitted ruefully. "Änd we never found out. All we did find out was that there were strange alien specimens trapped inside, in suspended animation. Shortly afterwards we were approached by the military in order to continue our research in it and weaponize it."

'Weaponize it," Robyn snorted bitterly. Her voice started to break "They wanted to use it to kill everyone who'd stop them. And they killed our parents because of it?""

Even Mr. Bater at least had the decency to look guilty as he nodded his head. "Yes, they got rid of every other scientist who opposed the plan and wished to make the plan public."

"And yet somehow you're still alive." Crystal pointed out.

"It was because I was given a choice. I can join your parents in their grave, or I can continue to work on the project and keep it classified under the guise of a volunteer laboratory."

Chro had finally snapped and lightly pressed his knife on his throat, "Because of you Dad and Mom are dead, you didn't even bother helping them did you?!"

His voice thundering throughout the room as hot tears rolled down his cheeks while his sister had her head down as she cried softly. Mr. Bater couldn't look the light blonde in the eye without the guilt eating him up more than it is. Alicia hugged Robyn tightly as the smaller girl cried into her shoulder.

"W-what did the creatures do to people?" Robyn sobbed and clung onto her friends sleeve and spilled tear onto her.

Mr. Bater knew that he already revealed too much about the experiment, anymore and he could be locked up next. But looking at Robyn, any resistance he put up crumbled as he threw his hands up in exasperation. "Alright, the creatures infect its host and turn it to a sort of drone. As far as we know, when enough creatures have been infected, the creature forms a hive mind that contains all the knowledge collected."

"So how do we destroy it?" Carter asked angrily.

"That children, is none of your concern. The security detail in the building has already begun cleanup operations and will finish off any of the surviving parasites." Mr. Bater said and made it clear that there would be no further discussion.

And Kat simply ignored this message. "You mean how they did so earlier, and only the subjects that they can't use."

Chro shook his head with a low growl, "The military, knowing them, will use the same alien parasite and continue the research regardless of any outbreak. Once they've cleared up this mess then they'll continue research."

"And if they fail, the creatures could spread out to the city." Alicia pointed out.

He sighed. "Alright we will check the facility if it will put your mind to rest, but after that its straight back to the dorm and you will mention it to no one. Do we have agreement?"

Chro looked back at his friends who all nodded in agreement, all except for Crystal who huddled up on the bed and looked at her feet. "I'm not sure."

Carter placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled as reassuringly s he could. "You don't have to go if you don't want to Six. Besides, I'm not really sure we could all fit into the car again. Stay with Jun if you want."

"I'll stay too." Alicia volunteered. She looked at her friend and gave her a gentle smile, Crystal responded only with a small nod.

"Then I guess it's settled then." Carter said, clapping his hands. "Jun, Crystal and Alicia will stay here while the rest of us will head to the lab."

Chro walked off to grab things out of his closet while Robyn grabbed a small datapad with a small grin. Crystal and Jun whispered to Alicia, "Does her grin always look that unsettling?"

"Only if she's waging war against something." She whispered back.

"This should have all the information we need. Now let's go." She said, holding up the datapad proudly in the air. Mr. Bater snatched it from her hands and started to go over the information there. As he did, his brows started to rise in surprise.

With trembling hands, he handed it back to her. "Your parents kept this datapad this whole time?" When Robyn nodded, he placed his hand on his forehead. For once he looked at a loss for words. "All this time I thought they had destroyed all the classified information, but this is a treasure trove of secrets."

Chro nodded grimly, trying to keep the scowl off of his voice. "They hid it with us so that one day we could carry on their mission and bring them to justice."

Mr. Bater nodded and gestured for their group to follow him to his car. It was a tight fit, but eventually the eight of them managed to squeezed inside his car. As he started to drive off, Mr. Bater reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a handgun. He handed it to Robyn who was sitting in the passenger's seat beside her. "Do you know how to use this?"

"Do I know how to use it," Robyn giggled somewhat coldly "I know how to take this apart and put it back together with my eyes closed."

"That doesn't answer my question." Mr. Bater frowned.

"Ugh! Fine, I can shoot it better than those dudes they call guards." She rolled her eyes, not pleased with being questioned like that.

"Alright then." Mr. Bater's voice trailed off as he looked at the rest of them and turned the corner to the lab. "We're almost there so you'd best get down."

The students started to slide down and covered themselves with a blanket that they had brought with them as Mr. Bater pulled up to the checkpoint. The guard approached and pointed his flashlight at the back. "What's in there?"

"Just some lab equipment I'm returning." Mr. Bater forced a smile as he reached into the tarp and felt a hand give him a beaker. He quickly waved it in the air to show the guard. He nodded and let him pass.

In the lab entrance, barricades were being set up in the front with teams of guards crouching behind piled sandbags and concrete dividers. As Mr. Bater stepped out, he made sure to leave the window cracked open for them to breath and hear what was happening.

The head of security was there coordinating a team who was dressed in riot gear and armed with automatic weapons. "Sir, what are you doing back here?" He asked as Mr. Bater walked up to him. An orderly rushed up to his side and took the lab equipment before taking it to one of the tents erected nearby.

"Just checking how things were going back here." He replied and looked past the manto the teams of guards preparing themselves. A frown formed on his lips. "Not too good I take it."

He glanced back at his men and frowned. "Things are quite under control. This is just some extra precaution." He pointed at the team in riot gear. "Those are our rescue team, we're going to deploy them in a couple minutes to begin securing the lab."

"And if the rescue goes wrong? What then chief?" asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Then we send in the strike team and completely wipe the area." He said stiffly.

frowned at that but nodded along. It was standard procedure of course, but the idea still didn't sit well with him. "Don't let me stop you then. As you were sergeant."

The man saluted and turned back to his men who were just about finished arming themselves with their gear. They started to file up into two squads on their side of the entrance. The one closest to the door waited for a moment before leaping over the barricade and starting to look around. "All clear." He shouted from the inside.

The others quickly join in and started to move inside. Mr. Bater waited with them for a few minutes. It was only after he heard the gunfire begin to sound from the hallways that he took his leave.

He made his way back to his car and unlocked the door. Carter greeted him with a nod and an expectant look. "Whats going on?" He asked as the others moved from their hiding spots which for most of them was just a worn out blanket that they hid under.

"It's just as I said it would be kids." He said firmly. "The military is following protocol and sending their teams to wipe out any of the surviving infected. They've already begun exterminating operations. Now let us please go back to campus before our presence is noted."

"They won't notice we're gone, it's a Friday night." Emile pointed out and squirmed as he tried to wrestle more leg room from Kat and Jorge. "And did you see them actually taking out those things?"

"I saw the team go in followed by the sound gun fire." He admitted and started to lose his patience. "Now can we please get going?"

Chro folded his arms. "You can go if you want, but I'm not leaving until I'm sure that those things are dead."

This sentiment was shared by the others who started to nod their heads in agreement. Mr. Bater growled and counted slowly to ten. When he finished he glared at each one of them. "This matter is not up for debate children, now we will return to school and you all will head to sleep. Wait." He quickly counted the number of heads and frowned. "Where's Robyn?"

Chro smirked at his teacher and shrugged, already expecting the next few months judging by the shades of red his teachers face was turning. It was worth it though.

Robyn placed her brothers boot knife in between her teeth as started to climb up the fence on the side of the building. She reached a certain window then climbed in with a grin. Robyn placed the small bluetooth earpiece that, with the help from Kat, a private line with her brother.

"Chro...I'm in, where are you?" Robyn whispered into her earpiece.

" is just letting us have his cardkey." Chro responded followed by a number of quiet grunts.

"I'll meet you by the elevator." Robyn nodded.

"You stay safe and make sure to tune in their feeds." Chro reminded her.

"Don't worry Bro-bro." Robyn grinned before turning off her earpiece and opening her datapad.

She quickly pulled up a digital map of the building and looked for a certain room that has her initial destination before meeting with her brother. Quickly darting off, Robyn stuck to the shadows when she heard the sounds of boots thumping on the ground.

Soldiers quickly sprinted across the hallway with their guns raised. One of the, stopped at the end before beginning to open a secret panel and tapped the controls. A door opened up beside it and the soldiers quickly entered. The elevator closed in front of them.

Robyn grinned and made her way up to the panel. She typed the code that she saw the soldier place. The screen turned bright red and a beeping sound came out from the speaker. She bit her lip and typed it again. The screen turned red once again. It took two more tries before it finally accepted the code and opened up for her.

She went back down to the floor of the hidden lab. As the elevator descended, Robyn pulled the knife out from her side and gripped it tightly. She recalled those monsters who infected the scientists and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

When the door was opened, she was surprised to see the squad of soldiers setting up a machine gun on a tripod just in front of the elevator. They stopped their work and blinked at her in confusion once they saw her exit the elevator.

The squad leader reacts the fastest and pulled out his side arm. Robyn responded by pointing her knife at him even as half a dozen rifles were being pointed at her. "What are you doing here?" He demanded and bits of spittle shot out from his lips.

Robyn first wiped the saliva from her face with some annoyance. Next she puffed up her chest to meet the big soldier. "I am here to conduct a through investigation of the lab and you soldier are getting in my way."

He stared at her, his body seething with anger at the insolence. "Your a child."

"And your a middle aged man." She countered smoothly and didn't lower her knife an inch. She glanced at the hallway, which was now wrecked and destroyed. The walls were torn up and medical and scientific instruments were thrown everywhere. "We can sit here and argue or deal with the real threat at hand."

The sergeant glared at her for a long moment, but eventually growled and turned back to the machine gun. "Get this thing into place, I can already hear them."

True enough, the skittering and scratching sound from the perpendicular hallway was quickly growing. The soldiers stiffened and readied their weapons. One man leaped onto the machine gun turret and swivel it to the direction of the sound.

There was no warning as dozens upon dozens of the Flood forms came pouring out of the hallways. Rifles and machine guns opened up, pouring out fire against the monsters. Volleys of bullets swiftly cut down the lead creatures like wheat to a scythe. The small ones popped which in turn took out more creatures while the bigger ones took a bit more fire to deal with but fell nonetheless.

Robyn began to fire her pistol as well, aiming to pick off the larger combat forms that were hanging behind the infection forms. Part of her shuddered with each one she gunned down. These were once humans too, but looking at the badly mutated face contorted to an endless scream she told herself that they were no longer human.

As she guns down the last combat form in sight, Robyn take a look around for my next target, but there are no more left in the halls. The last of them were taken down by the soldiers. The sergeant takes a deep breath as he reloads his gun.

The soldier waves his hands for the men to advance. He leaves one man to guard the elevator. Two soldiers take the lead with their rifles constantly sweeping around while a trio of men watch our backs. The last four pick up the machine gun and begin to advance deeper down the labs.

As Robyn began to move with them, the sergeant clears his throat and holds his hand out. "Your not going anywhere girly."

"I'm here for my investigation." Robyn insisted and tried to move past him, but the soldier guarding the elevator grabbed her from behind and restrained her. He took her gun before releasing her.

The sergeant sniffed contemptuously and he leaned downwards towards her. "And who ordered you here to investigate? If I like your answer then I'll let you go."

Robyn pursed her lips. She thought long and hard for an answer, but couldn't come up with anything. Eventually she sighed and looked up at him. "I'm here to investigate on my own."

"Not good enough." The Sergeant turned and began to sprint off with the rest of his men who were already moving ahead. "Take her back up to the surface and keep her there. After that come back here."

The soldier saluted and roughly led her to the elevator. He typed the key and the elevator started to move up. With that, the soldier stood behind Robyn and kept his rifle ready. She glanced back and noticed that he had her knife strapped to her hip.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally. Suddenly, she jerked her head back in a headbutt against the man's face. He screamed as I heard the sound of his nose cracking. The guard dropped his gun on the ground to grab his nose. Robyn whirled around and gave him a roundhouse kick across the face.

The guard dropped like a stone and Robyn smirked, collecting her things before redirecting the elevator back down to the lab. She picked up the guards fallen rifles and examined it to be sure it was ok before slinging it to my back.

The soldiers were gone now as they moved in deeper into the lab. Before she left, Robyn pressed the button of the top floor with the unconscious guard inside. No point in keeping him here with the zombies and everything.

She quickly went down the way the came, searching for the holding cells that kept the flood forms that they created. Robyn moved carefully, keeping her rifle ready at all times in case she spots somethings.

Occasionally they would spot some creatures which she swiftly eliminates. She would follow the sound of the gunfire. That was where the soldiers were heading, so that was where she was going too.

A creak behind her made her jump and whirl around pointing both her pistol and knife at the direction of the creak. She sighed and lowered her pistol before handing the knife over.

"Geez! bro" Robyn grunted, "I almost shot you, never do that!"

"Sorry Rob but consider it payback for leaving me to study." Chro smirked before taking his knife.

"Where are the others? Did you leave them behind?" Robyn asked with a small head tilt.

"

"Keeping Mr. bater distracted while we finish looking around." He touched the tip of the blade with his finger before placing it to his belt. The sound of gunfire continued to rage around the facility. "That came from over there."

He swung his arm forward and the two quickly sprinted down the way the guards passed. The bodies of some of the soldiers were left on the ground where they died, deep claw marks covering their bodies. They only stopped when the sound was too loud for them to avoid. Chro pressed himself back against the wall as he slowly peeked to the other side.

This was definitely the way they came earlier. The walls were still covered with the blood and gore left over from their rescue operation. More disturbingly was the leftover blood from the scientists.

The guards were just finishing up the last of a group of flood forms. Their numbers were reduced to about three men including the sergeant. The soldier manning the machine gun stepped away as the three of them entered one of the holding cells. The twins knew that they won't be able to last long with how much of these revolting creatures seem to outnumber them by a hundred.

One soldier squatted down with his rifle aimed at the door as he advanced closer towards it and took point. The sergeant nodded and waved his hands before opening the door. He and the other soldier quickly stormed in with their guns ready.

Chro quietly counted with his fingers until the gunfire started to ring out. But surprisingly it sounded more like an armed struggle with their fists. He and Robyn peeked from their binding place and saw the soldier squatting down getting to his feet and backing away. From the cell, two soldiers emerged, grunting and heaving as they had a Flood form between them.

The infected scientist threw its head back into a guttural howl. It's infected arm waved in the air and he noticed that it was bound in handcuffs. Still it managed to swing the chains around and brained the soldier holding it down hard enough to knock his helmet off. It sent him sprawling to the floor with blood dripping from his head.

"What are they doing with that thing?" His sister asked pulled her knife out. She watched the soldiers closely and seemed to be considering throwing her knife at them.

The third soldier slung his rifle and jogged off as the man on the ground got to his feet and knocked the Flood form out with the butt of his rifle. The sergeant pushed it against the wall and growled. "Damn it this thing is tough. Hurry up with the box!"

The guy who ran off came back a few seconds later pushing a dolly with a steel crate on it. The soldiers quickly went to work shoving the thing inside the crate and pushing the lid down even as the flood forms limbs flailed around in the box.

The soldiers panted slightly as their sergeant reached for his walkie talkie and started to speak to it. "Boss, we've recovered some of the specimens like what you asked, should we begin leaving now?"

They were too far away to properly, but he nodded to the man who was pushing the dolly and started to push it forward. The sergeant placed his walkie talkie away and turned to his remaining soldier. "Are the charges in place soldier?"

He saluted smartly and handed him a detonator. "All ready there sir. Care to do the honors?"

The big man smirked and took the remote from his soldier. They began to walk back to the hallway, escorting the captured flood form. The twins looked at each other and exchanged worried glances. They were right to be worried about the military if they're still trying to get some specimens out of here.

The two of them quickly got to their feet and moved after them, careful to remain quiet and It wasn't hard to follow them though, the soldiers moved quietly and slowly as not to attract more Flood forms.

"So how are we going to stop them from getting that thing out of here?" Chro whispered after a while as he stopped moving and checked his gun.

"Well I had a few ideas." She smirked and suddenly sprung into action. Robyn swerved to the side and hurled her knife at him. It flew straight at him and struck the soldier without a helmet right in the center of his head. He fell down without a sound.

The other two quickly turned around and dropped to a crouch, pointing their rifles at her. Chro quickly joined in and fired his gun at them. The second soldier fell down after firing a few bursts while the sergeant took cover behind the crate.

He grunted and reloaded his pistol. "What the hell are you kids doing?" He roared in anger as he peeks his head over the crate after Chro's bullets pinged over the top.

"We're stopping you from putting the rest of the city." Chro shouted and started to advance forward, but quickly fell back as the soldier open fired on him. "If you take that thing out of there, then this whole place is at risk."

"We're taking this thing to study for the benefit of our military." He retorted and leaned in forward to grab his soldiers rifle. Chro nearly blew his hand off but he got his rifle and managed to return to his hiding spot.

"So you can unleash this weapon on other people? Hell no!" Chro shouted and fired his gun while Robyn leaped forward with her knife in hand. She crawled beside the crate and held her knife in a reverse grip. The teen jabbed it at the man's arm, though he managed to pull back with only a slight nick

He fired another burst at Chro to keep him back before beginning to move around and started to search for his sister. Robyn kept low to avoid being spotted as the man tried to peer over the side of the crate, but it was too large for him to get a good shot.

Chro took a deep breath and rolled out, firing his gun repeatedly square at the mans chest. Each one hit home and landed in his chest. The sergeant stumbled back several steps, clutching his bullet ridden chest before falling on the ground. Blood started to flow from his body and pooled on the ground around him.

He panted and checked his pistol for any bullets left. He took out the near empty clip and put a fresh one in his place. Robyn rolled out and grabbed one of the dead soldiers gun and side arm before reaching into his belt and pulling out a grenade.

She nudged her head at the box when Chro gave her an curious look. He nodded and kneeled down to begin opening the crates clamps. He glanced up at her and mouthed the words. _Get ready_.

Robyn held a gun in one hand and her grenade in the other. She pulled the pin out when the first clamp came off. When the second one came off, the creatures lunged out with its arms extended out against her.

It was faster than anything she's seen before, but she was faster still. Robyn squeezed a bullet out that sent the Flood form back into the box then dropped the grenade inside. Chro shoved the box close as the bomb went off with a soft thump and some smoke rising from the crack.

"Well that's done." Chro said finally and took a few minutes to catch his breath. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

 _ **Chro, Robyn and Alicia are out right now. Here's a message from the trio.**_

 _ **"Hello everyone! please check out the discord group to get a chance to chat it up with the author, with one another and to ask for some sneaky peaks on the chapters to come! Hope to chat with you soon! Come and give a hi or something! XD"**_


End file.
